A new start
by The Challenger 2
Summary: What if anakin want to kamino and meets the clones and ended up heading to Geonosis with a unit of clones and becoming their leading. First story please tell me how it goes. T for now could go higher- Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own anything.) First story

"Why are we here again" asked a man in armor with some yellow markings on the armor as he looked over a desert flatland from a side of a cliff  
"Pond we here to stop Dooku remember" said a man wearing some robes with a metal tube on his belt  
"I know that but why are we still here Dooku left and last I check we could be warning Jedi about the Sith not standing here general" reminded a somewhat annoyed ponds  
"Pond for the last time call me Anakin" sign a now known Anakin  
Anakin looked back to seeing men in the same armor as Pond but some with red markings and some with no marking at all. These are soldiers of the clone army that he found when hunting their 'father' Jango Fett. When Jango escaped Anakin toke a unit of clones lead by commander Ponds to the desert planet of Geonosis where their found an army of droids in the makings. They learned that Dooku was a Sith lord and that Jango was working for him. They tried to kill both Dooku and Jango but only killed Jango after Dooku left him behind and now here they are waiting for a ship to pick them up as it broke down causing both Anakin and the clones to rethink their plan of using Junkers to get pass enemy radar.  
As Anakin waits for the transport to arrive he think about his life and his future he started out as a slave before his master Obi wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn help him but their couldn't save his mother. Next was the battle of Naboo where he destroyed a Droid command ship but during the battle Qui-Gon was kill by a Sith. Obi Wan trained him for years until he was sent to find the person who tried to kill the current Naboo senator Padme Amidala who he liked when he first met her on Tatooine. He grow out of his love for Padme knowing that she a lot older then him and now fell in love with a Twi'lek named Aayla Secura. Now he's the leader of the entire Clone army.  
"Sir a HAET-221 is inbound" Yelled a clone with red marking showing he was a captian  
"Thank you Trooper" Anakin said with a small smile at the trooper happy to get of the rock known as Geonosis  
The HAET-221 got closer and it lowed it landing ramp to allow the small strike team inside.  
"Ponds we're heading to Coruscant and I want you and your men to come with me to report to the Jedi council then we head to a small place I know" Order Anakin as he makes his way to the small bridge of the ship.  
"Yes sir but what about the others on Kamino?"asked Ponds who was somewhat happy to eat something other than the things that they were given on Kamino  
"We will have to wait and see what Dooku plan is first before we can do anything" said Anakin as he watches the ship go into hyperspace as he start to think of how to tell his tell of becoming leader of a army.

( I hope those that seen this story like the first chapter please tell me what I did wrong (as in spelling and stuff not the story itself) so I can edit it to be better before I finish chapter 2 Yes I'm doing the challenge that is down belong but I'm doing the challenge as I'm bad writer and not much time on my hands.)  
(So here a challenge for anyone who wants to make a star wars who has writers block or just wants to make a story. So what if it was Anakin that want to kamino and Obi Wan want with Padme so when jango fett goes to Geonosis Anakin takes a commando unit of clones (or a unit of the 501st or something) to find out what going on. The clones will save Anakin and those that want with them and the jedi wouldn't help him as they didn't know what happening on Geonosis making Anakin the leader of the clones even above Palpatine (don't ask why just roll with it).) (So It up to whoever take this challenge to write what they think may happen but Anakin must take some clones to Geonosis, no jedi must save him just clones, he must be the head of the clone army and lastly pairings are Anakin and Aayla Secura (there are none of this pairing out there) with Obi Wan and Padme that all that has to be in the story the rest is up to you.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(I don't own star wars)  
As the HAET-221 goes through Hyperspace Anakin was in the meditation when one of the clone Captains walked up to him  
"Sir we may have a problem" calmly said the captain  
"What is it captain" Anakin asked  
"You may want to look at this" said the captain as he walked out of the room  
Anakin got up and followed the clone and was shocked at who he sees surrounded by the clones  
"Jango how are you alive we're killed you on Geonosis" yelled a shocked Anakin  
"Nope just a clone that I trained to make Dooku and his master think that I died. The clone was told to leave to Geonosis and I would disguse myself as one of your men to show you what the Confederacy of Independent Systems (would be called CIS from now on) was up to." Revealed Jango  
"What about working for the CIS" asked a clone captain with blue markings  
"I really didn't have much of a choice as it was work for him or given to the hutts" Replied Jango  
"So now what sir" Ask the blue marked captain  
"We take him to the Council and I tried and get him in change our commandos" answered Anakin after using the force to make sure he not lying  
"First we need to get to Tatooine Dooku knowns your mother is there and planned on having me kidnapped her to use against you" said a calm Jango known how anyone would react to hearing this  
"What! Pilot get us to Tatooine we must get their before we must get their before the CIS get there" Yelled Anakin over the com's  
A small yes sir was heard from over the intercoms  
As Anakin walks away Jango grabs his shoulder  
"Anakin whatever happens on Tatooine you will need to remain calm your no longer a Jedi you're a solider and these men are not just your fellow soldiers but your brothers so if we get there and your mother is dead don't try and get revenge it will destroyed who you are I should know" said Jango as he remembers how his family and his men were killed by both Death Watch and Jedi and how he wanted revenge  
Anakin paused thinking what to say as he look at his men as they stared back at him.  
"Thank you Jango" Anakin said with a small smile and a nod  
Jango let go of his shoulder and watched Anakin walked away then start to listen to the clone captains in the cover of the room.  
"Why do you have blue markings Rex you're a captain not a Lieutenant" ask a Captain  
"Because I'm a clone from the 501st legion. Some legion color they armor to the legion color's" replayed Rex  
On the way to Tatooine Anakin changed in to the clone armor feeling like it will show the men that he not just a Jedi but a Solider who will stand by him (Rex Phase 2 Armor for the clone wars)  
After a couple of days the HAET-221 got to Tatooine and learn that Anakin mother Shmi Skywalker was given to Cliegg Lars who freed then married her but she was kidnaped by Tusken Raiders.  
"Rex get the BARC speeders from the cargo bay we going to recuse her, Kix get ready to help in case she hurt, Ridge you and jesse will watch over the Tusken camp when we get their and Hardcase you come with Rex, Kix and me everyone else wait here" Order Anakin  
Within minutes of orders the men were on their way to camp  
"I hope you remember what I told you kid because if this goes badly who know what could happen" thought Jango as a Ponds runs up behind him  
"Sir we got a ship coming in it a Nubian Royal starship" yelled Ponds  
"Why do I have this feeling whoever on that ship is going to be a pain until Anakin gets back" said Jango as he watch the ship land.  
The recuse team had found the camp had found Shmi already dead.  
"Kix how long had she been like this" said Anakin who was close to losing it and going on a rampage  
"Not long about an hour at best but from the looks of the wounds not even I help" said Kix who Anakin can hear some sadness from his voice.  
"Sir we should get her body and leave it will be better than leaving her here" said Hardcase  
"Kix take the body we will get to Cliegg home if we leave now" ordered Anakin as he remembers Jango words from the ship  
"Sir I'm sorry for your loss she must have been a lovely person to know" said Rex who tried to help the upset Anakin.  
"She was Rex Thanks" said Anakin as he walk back to the speeders.  
When they returned they see the Nubian ship next to their ship and Anakin knew who was on board and why they were here and planned on talking to them after he buried his mother.  
Anakin walked up the ship boarding ramp with Ponds and Rex flanking his side and Jango right behind him.  
"Hello Master what are you doing on this dust ball" said Anakin as he walks on to the bridge noting that he has with him Padme with him along with some other Jedi and Nabooian Royal Guards.  
"Anakin I should be asking you that as you were meant to capture the man behind you and how are you the leader in this 'grand army of the republic' and why are you wearing armor" questioned Obi-Wan who everyone can hear how displeased he is  
"The reason I'm here is because mum dead, the reason I'm the supreme commander of the army is because Jango and Clone commanders think I will be the best person for the job and Jango had no choice as Dooku forced him to try and kill Padme and he now my leader of the Commando's" replied Anakin as he toke off his helmet and heard Padme says she known it was Dooku  
"Anakin Dooku was a Jedi he isn't like that and" was all Obi Wan said before Anakin cut him off  
"Dooku had a red lightsaber and he planning to attack the republic in the name of the sith" Anakin said with a bit of a annoyed look on his face  
"Look Anakin you need to go to the Council with the bounty hunter" said Obi Wan  
"My men and I will take the Gunship. You will return to Naboo to keep Padme safe on the chance that Dooku sends someone else" Order Anakin as he puts the Helmet on and turns to leave along with his men  
"Anakin are you order me" Question Obi Wan but Anakin was already gone  
"Cliegg if you need anything and I mean anything just give me a call " Anakin told his step father  
"Will do and thank" Cliegg said as he moved his hover chair back into his home  
"Alright everyone get on the ship" Order Anakin as he walks up the landing ramp  
"Hey Jango where Boba?" asked Anakin remembering the young clone  
"With Cody and Fox" replied Jango as the ship takes off and returns to it first flight plan

(So how was it guys? Post some ideas in the review plus thank to the people that read my story even if it crappy) (New Challenge what if Anakin was raised by Jango and become a Commando?)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything

Republic Navy  
Element-1 ship  
Section- 3-12 ships  
Squadron 12-36 ships  
Battlegroup 48-72 ships plus support units  
Fleet- 100-300 ships plus support units  
Armada- 1,000-5,000 ships plus support units  
Sources .com

After the trip to Tatooine the crew of the HAET-221 joined up with a squadron of Acclamator assault ships lead a Procurator Battlecruiser which is captain by a Mandalorian Commodore. During the few days that it takes to get Coruscant, Jango and a few senior Mandalorian soldier trained Anakin how to use a blaster and how to speak a bit of Mando'a during this time he modified his armor to use a lightsaber crystal to create a blade from his wrist (like the protoss from starcraft). When the squadron got to Coruscant Anakin and his strike team along with Jango and a team of Mandalorain and clone commandos want down to the planet in Nu-class attack Shuttles with an escort of V-19 Torrent fighters and modified Cloakshape that were made to be attack bombers. As the Shuttles and their escorts landed on a landing platform they were meet by a squad of Judicial Security soldiers and a group of senate guard, both groups are there for different reasons.

The Squad leader of the Judicial Security who was a light skinned man of about 20 years of age he had a walked up to Anakin and looked at him with narrowed eyes, judging him

"So you're the new Supreme commander of the Republic army" said the man in demanding voice

"Yes do you have a problem with that trooper?" Asked Anakin with narrowed eyes remembering that the Judicial Security soldiers was a part of the Republic army

"Just seeing that you if you will remember that the Judicial Security are a part of this new Republic not just a group of peacekeepers. I am Commander Maximilian Veer's current ground commander of the Judicial Security" said Jim with a bit of pride at the end

"Well commander right now I need to head by to the Jedi Council if you don't mind coming with me to see what type of training the Judicial security will need to fit in with the rest of the army and get them some better equipment" said Anakin now eyeing the Senate guards until now just watch the soldiers.

The lead Senate guard appeared Anakin and said "Anakin skywalker you will head to the Chancellors office by orders of Chancellor Palpatine if you fail to follow his orders we will use force to force you to go"

As soon as the Senate guard said this disbelief spend throughout the soldiers and a few Senate guard at the stupidity of the man who is threating what they just found out is the new Supreme commander of the Republic army

"Might as well see what he wants before heading to the Council" said Anakin to some shock of his men

-Chancellor office-

"Hello Anakin" said Palpatine

"What is it Chancellor we both have Jobs we need to do and stand here talking will not help" said Anakin not sounding happy

"Anakin I want you to turn over your job as Supreme Commander of the army to me as I do not feel you will do what is need to keep the Republic as you are a Jedi and war is against your code is it not?" said Palpatine trying to get control of the army to him

"Chancellor I will do what I need to do to keep the Republic going and now I need to talk with the Jedi Council" said Anakin as he and his men walk out

"I don't like that guy" says Rex as the group walks to a shuttle

"I know what you mean I think he will attempt something to get the army on his side" said Ponds

"Anakin, Veers I place some bugs in his office that I know he would not find so if he does anything we will know about it" Whispered Jango with Anakin and Veers nodding

On the way to the Jedi Temple Jango had order clone snipers to take overwatch incase the anything happens. As the group walked through the temple to get to the council chamber a lot of the Jedi wonder why are there a group of heavy armed soldier following Anakin. When the group got to the chamber elevator Anakin left most of the soldiers behind taking Jango, Ponds, the commodore, Veers and the Clone Commandos leaving Rex in change of the mixed group of clone, Mandalorian and Security soldiers.

When The now smaller group reached the chamber Anakin noted that only a few of the High Council member are there along with his master and Padme

"Anakin why did you not report when you found the clone army on Kamino and how are you the Supreme commander of the Republic army" said the Korun Jedi master Mace Windu

"I was chasing Jango so at the time the clone army was not what I was looking so it would have been in a written report" said Anakin with a blank face that which surprised most of Jedi knowing that Anakin never could mask what he thought before now

"As to why Anakin is in change of the army I put him through some test back on Kamino and watch how he interacted with the clones his was in changed of in the tested and he passed with flying colors. To tell you the truth he more like a Mandalorian then a Jedi based on how he acts and think" said Jango watching how some of the Council member look at Anakin with some distrust and Anakin master looked a bit shocked on what Jango said

"The one thing I want to know is how does every in the galaxy knows my rank when only the Clones and Mandalorians on Kamino should know" said Anakin A bit annoyed

"On the news it was, spy you have" says Yoda hinting a spy in Anakin ranks

"My money on Palpatine he seems to want your rank sir" say Ponds

"I wouldn't put it pass him he may try use this as blackmail somehow" said Veers thinking about it

"Look I'm sorry masters but I need to get going I have a war to prepare for" said Anakin as he walks away

"Wait what war" said a Council Member

"The CIS are planning war against the republic and I need to prepare for when they do attack" said Anakin as he enters the elevator

The group left the Council and left the temple after getting Rex and the rest of the soldiers to the headquarters of the Judicial Security where the highest ranking officers who are willing to join the Republic army or just to see if they willing to be led by a Jedi

"First off thanks to everyone for coming as you all know who I am and the fact that I'm a Jedi and leading the new army so lets cut to the chase, the Judicial Security needs to be upgraded. Some of the fleets I seen are using the old Hammerhead and Thranta warships, so the fleets near the CIS will be upgraded first due to them being more likely to be attacked. Second any ground troops will be out-fitted with new armor" Anakin said pointing to the a hologram that appeared next to him (the look is the rebel battle armor but with the republic symbol not rebel and with a jet-pack)

Anakin could hear the Officers talking to each varying from say how it was a good idea not to fellow Tarkin to why does the armor look less armored unlike the clones

"One reason it not as armored as the clones is simple, the Judicial Security is made up of different Races so we needed to make it be good for everyone and plus the Security troopers will make up our Spec-ops and light infantry who's role is to flank enemy placements with their Jet-packs" said Anakin put an end to anyone thinking that they were just cannon fodder

"I sorry but that will be old for today but it been a long week we meet again in a few days to talk about the upcoming war" said Anakin who was starting to get tried.

Anakin got nods and smiles from the Security showing their were with him and will help him in the war. The clones and Mandalorians want back to the fleet while Anakin went back to his Penthouse at the 500 Republica that he was given. He put his Helmet to tricking reporters into thinking that Anakin was a clone. When he got the his home he sensed someone in his home and he turned on his wrist blade and entered the living room only to be shocked at who it was

"Is that how you treat all your guest Skywalker" said Aayla Secura with a grin

"Only the ones that break in Aayla what are you doing here that involved you breaking into my home" said Anakin with a deadpan look as he takes off his helmet and turned off his wrist blade

"The Council want me to join you and try and get you to leave this 'supreme commander' thing behind but we both know you would not leave your new job, so I now live here until you leave the army" said Aayla with the grin not leaving her face

"There one problem I only have one bed" Anakin said with a slight blush rubbing the back of his head

"I know I looked around before and It a large bed we will sleep on a side each" said Aayla with a blush

"This sounds like one of those cheesy romance movies and books" Anakin said with Aayla nodding "Look I just sleep on the couch" said Anakin

"Look we both need to be comfortable we have the rest of our live in front of us knowing how you will not quit" said Aayla

"Let just get something to eat and get some sleep, we will talk in the morning" said Anakin walking towards the kitchen

The pair ate some food before changing into something to sleep in. The two could help but blush at sharing a bed and fell asleep. During the night the two ended up next to each other both hold on to the other like a life line. At the same time four glowing T shaped visors entered the pent house.

(Thanks for reading please tell me what I can improve on and what you would like to see in the story)

(Most of the source I got most of the info from is but for people like Veers I add him in because in canon he would be at least 22 years old if I'm wrong he will still be in the story and I will not be calling Veers by his full name it will be a pain to write it over and over again)


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Republic army

Squad- 9 soldiers  
Platoon- 36 soldiers  
Company-144 soldiers  
Battalion-576 soldiers  
Legion/Brigade-9,216 Soldiers  
Corps-36,864 soldiers  
Sector army-147,456 Soldiers  
Systems army – 294,912 Soldiers  
Source .com

When Anakin woke up he noticed he was warm and that he was hold something close to him and something was holding him. He look down and saw it was Aayla and he had a Mini freak out at the fact that he was holding on to the girl he liked. While he was thinking of a way to get out of her hold she starts to wake up. Aayla opened her eyes and suddenly kissed Anakin. Anakin who was shocked by this returned the kiss. After a while they both pulled back for air which at that point all sense returned to them.

"Anakin why are you holding me" Asked Aayla blushing madly trying to forget the kiss which

"This must have happen when we were asleep" Anakin said still a bit shocked

"Five more minutes" Aayla said as she moved closer to him

"I need to get up I got some people I need to see" said Anakin

"Find" Aayla said not happy about losing the warm he gave her

They both heard something from the living room, both got changed quickly and entered the living room ready to fight but were shock at the sight of four armored men that Aayla did not know but Anakin did

"Delta Squad what are you guy doing here" Anakin roared which somewhat shocked Aayla and made Fixer jump

"Our job sir we were order by Jango to guard you so we are your bodyguards from now on" said Boss as calm as if he talking about the weather

"Why are we need here I mean the 501st taken over most of the building for their barracks and I didn't know you had a girlfriend sir" said Scorch said starting from annoyed to happy with a undertone said teasing. Anakin knew he was grinning under his Helmet

"Delta please wait in the hallway for a bit, I need to talk to Aayla here" Anakin said shaking his head a bit.

Delta just nodded and left but toke a minute for Scorch as he lifted his chair and carried it to the front hallway. Anakin turned to Aayla

"Aayla why did you kiss me when you woke up" Anakin said with a hint of worry in his voice

"Anakin over the years we know each other I fell in love with, I'm sorry if you don't feel the same, I go to the Council and get them to send someone else" Aayla said she was looking down and Anakin know she was crying

As Aayla started to turn and leave, Anakin grab her softly, he lifted her head so she could see him before he kissed her. Aayla quickly returned the kiss and for the both of them nothing could ruining the moment. They were force to break apart because they need to breathe

"Aayla I loved you for years I just never had the guts to say it to you" said Anakin who was now happy that he got his feelings out

Before anything else happened there was a knock on the door. When Anakin open the door he was somewhat surprise when he saw Commander Appo the clone commander of the 501st, Captain Rex and Sergeant Author writing in his journal which he claims will be a good seller if it release.

"Sir I come to let you know that the 501st is making this the Headquarters of the Republic army and kicked next to everyone out. The ownly people not in the army are the Wookies on the 6th floor and the Naboo senator and the Alderaan senator and hardcase has a picture of Palpatine when he is told to leave the building it was funny to see" reported Appo. One think Anakin noticed about the clones are the common dislike of Palpatine but his guess to why is the fact when that Palpatine wants compete power over the army and the clones must likely didn't like that.

"Anything else" Anakin asked hoping he could have the day off

"No sir every is in order sir the rest of the 501st are getting use to their floors have a good day sir" said Appo as he left leaving Rex and Author standing there

Anakin looked at the two and Anakin knew that Author was grinning

"So sir when the wedding" asked Author as he watched both Aayla and Anakin turn red from the question grinning under his helmet

"One we just got together and two at least I got a girlfriend" said Anakin staring down the soldier after he got his blush under control

"You hurt me deep Vod you hurt me deep" mocked Author holding his hand over his heart

"K'atini" was all Anakin said starting to grin

"Yeah yeah Mir'osik" said Author back

"What are they saying" Asked Aayla who become very confused about what the two are saying

"Ok Vod means Brother, sister and comrade in this case it means brother. K'atini means suck it up and Mir'osik means Dung for brains. it Mando'a. Say Rex

"Ok?" Aayla says still very confused

After the small yelling match the two clones said they goodbyes and left.

Over the next couple of months a few Jedi join Anakin ranks as commanders and were put through test after test to make sure they are ready for battle. Aayla was given commanded of the 327th star corps. What surprised most Jedi was that Shaak ti had join Anakin and was in change of the Clones on kamino. All the worlds boarding the CIS systems were made into fortress with the new Venators class Cruiser and Revan class battleship (Larger looking Venator with the large hanger in the middle of the ship removed and more weapons running along the ship with both Mass drivers and DBY-827 as it main weapons and it length being 1659 meters and width being 700 meters) and updated Procurator Battlecruisers

(that all for now I was going to do the start of the war for the first Chapter but I don't know where to put it. If anyone reading this story can give a idea where to put the battle it will help a lot. For those who played Star wars battlefront 2 Author is the Retired clone trooper and if you do give me a planet it must be a republic planet and not a core world. Thanks for reading and the chapters will go from long to short but not as short as the first chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

The Planet of Christophsis was one of the primary republic mining planets. It was under heavy guard with a fleet of 154 War ships ranging with Acclamators, Venators Rothana Battlecruisers and destroyers and Revan Battleships. On the ground an entire sector army was ready to hold any attack the CIS who are being led by Anakin Skywalker

"So tell me again why the Council is calling you to a meeting" Anakin asked rubbing his head annoyed looking at the hologram of his girlfriend

"They want to know why I'm getting involved in the war. Don't they know that if I was to follow you will be in the middle of the war anyway besides I will be back within the month" said Aayla with a small smile "Plus I heard from some of the Jedi commanders that you have a Padawan to deal with soon"

"Wait but I'm still a Padawan" Anakin said now confused

"Have fun" Aayla said with a laugh before turning off her holoprojector

"At least she has fixer and scorch with her" Anakin sighed as Boss and Sev nodded

"Sir a shuttle has just leaded" Yelled a Light soldier

Anakin nodded and putting on his helmet on before heading to the landing pad he noticed the shuttle had just taken off and standing next to the supply's that it dropped off was a Togruta Padawan

"So you are Anakin Skywalker nice to meet you I'm Ahsoka Tano your Padawan learner" said Ahsoka in a cheerful tone

"What make you think I'm Anakin skywalker" Anakin seeing how she would react and to see if the helmet voice changer would work on a Jedi padawan

"Simple the lightsaber" Ahsoka said pointing to the lightsaber on his belt

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him" Anakin said remembering that Qui-Gon said the same thing to him on Tatooine when they first meet

Ahsoka looked scared when he said that. He laughed on took off his helmet

"No need to be scared kid, so why are you really here I'm only a Padawan like you" Anakin said with a large grin on his face

"What your only a Padawan and I wasn't scared" Said Ahsoka as she tried to look more brave

"Yeah yeah i wonder why the council gave me a Padawan when I'm only a Padawan" wonder Anakin out loud

"Maybe because you're the so called Chosen One" Ahsoka said and as soon as those words left her mouth everything froze. The clones and light Infantry looked at each other in confusion while the Jedi soldiers looked on in horror knowing one way to piss Anakin right off is to call him the Chosen one. Both Boss and Sev looked at each other already knowing what why he called 'the Chosen one'

"Listen Ahsoka I'm only going to say this once the so called prophecy is crap and nothing more so don't call me the so called Chosen one you got that" Anakin said his tune colder then hoth itself. He stepped on a newly landed dropship. A Jedi commander walk to her

"Kid you got lucky if you were older he would have send you to the med bay. He hates the Prophecy and always has. The last guy to call him the Chosen One is still in the med bay and he been there for a month. We don't know why he hates it, Just don't say it whatever you do" said The Jedi as he walks a way

On the dropship Anakin saw a clone ARC trooper by the name of Fordo was watching him and so were the other clones who were trying and failing to make it look like they weren't

"Sir what this prophecy thing she was talking about" Asked Fordo

Sighing Anakin says" The prophecy says that in the time of greatest despair, a child shall be born, who will destroy the sith, and bring balance to the force but the sith part was add in later. What the Jedi don't get that the dark side it currently the weaker side of the force right now and if I'm the chosen one that means I will turn to the dark side to balance the force" then Anakin had a small thought "or become a gray Jedi like Qui-Gon"

"Wait why do you need to turn to the dark side if the prophecy real" asked Commander Bly

"Yin yang theory there are more Jedi then sith so if Anakin were the so called chosen one he will become a sith or a gray Jedi" said Fordo with much of the clones agreeing with him

"It funny how a group of soldiers know this not the all mightily Jedi" Anakin said with a laugh

Anakin saw that his new Padawan walk onto the dropship and the pilot taking off to the lead ship of the fleet.

Meanwhile in Hyperspace

A battlegroup of 60 Mere Cruiser with hundreds of fighters around them.

"Are you sure they are heading to christophsis Adi" Said a Feeorin

"For the last time Nym yes I don't know why Sabaoth Squadron wants to destroy the planet but they do" said Adi Gallia a Jedi Master on the Jedi High Council. For the last year she and the Lok Revenants and the Mere Resistance had been fighting the Trade Federation and Sabaoth Squadron unknown to the Resistance is that they are fighting the CIS navy who wants the resistance out of the way before starting the war.

"Adi did you connect the Jedi" Asked Nym hoping that help could get to them

"No and they would not do anything any way until the Sabaoth hex bomb the planet plus unless they can tow anti-ship guns we be alright I can feel it in the force" said Adi as the battlegroup exit hyperspace only to see the defense fleet over the planet and before anyone could say anything a hail come though the comms system

"Unknown fleet this is Anakin skywalker what are your reason of coming here" The voice of Anakin echo throughout the bridge in a hostile tune

"Anakin it me Adi Gallia what are you doing here and why are these ships here" Asked a shocked Adi

"We will have small talk later why are you here" Repeat Anakin his tune less hostile then before

"Both the Trade Federation and Sabaoth Squadron plans on hex bombing Christophsis and we come here to stop it" Adi said

"So the CIS plans on bombing the planet to deny us the credits it makes from the mining" said Anakin

"CIS? What are you talking about and what going on here" Question Adi

"The CIS are a group of rouge system rebelling against the republic due to excessive taxation and corruption in the senate. I'm currently in command of the entire Republic Military" Answered Anakin as if it was old new which it was but everyone in the CIS systems

"Sir a CIS fleet inbound. We have ten minutes until they arrive" said a crew member working at one of stations

"Sent a message to the fleet and launch all fighters" said Anakin as he races to the hanger

In the hanger it was chaos as pilots were racing to their fighters and bombers. Anakin looked at the Starfighters they have N1s fighters and Clone Z-95 starfighter to B-wings and Cloakshape Bombers. He sees his elite unit he has for space that goes by Red team made up of him and three clone named Hawk, Warthog and OddBall with 3 z-95 and Anakin customized Delta-7 the Azure Angel ready for battle.

"Alright team the CIS is inbound to the planet and have plans on hex bombing it. If we do this right we will be able to destroy most of their fleet before their fighters could get out." Anakin said getting Nods from team as their started to get in their fighters

The close to a thousand Starfighters and bombers raced to where the CIS fleet and Adi flew next to Anakin Azure angel

"Of Couse you would have customize your ship Anakin" Adi said

"It better then your boring one" Anakin said with a laugh

Before any more talking could happen the CIS fleet dropped out of hyperspace and mostly destroyed by a barrage of proton torpedo due to not expecting the fleet and had their shields down and a lot of the Vulture droids were destroyed just trying to get out of the hangers. Anakin noticed that the command ship for the fleet was a lucrehulk due to most of the surviving ships were heading towards it and had four Sabaoth destroyers were flanking it. Anakin without warning flew right into the Lucrehulk firing at everything that was in his way before coming up to the reactor and fire a proton torpedo at it before barely turning around and getting out of the now exploding warship. When he got back into the battle he saw the wrecks of the CIS fleet and he notices how there were bodies of crew men who died from the attack or died in space. He rejoined his team in an attack run on a Munificent frigate avoiding the ships flak guns as it tries to hit the incoming fighters/bombers. Most of the republic ship manage to get past the guns before targeting the back of the bridge which left the ship useless. The space in middle of the reminding ships were filled with a mix of flak and lasers and turbolasers as the reminding ships try and defend against the horde of starfighters before they started getting hit but the now in range republic fleet. The Starfighter started to return to their station ships and allowed the fleet to take the last few CIS ship with their more powerful guns.

When Anakin land back on the flagship he started to head to the bridge by was cut off by his 'Padawan'

"Why couldn't I join the battle I wanted to help" Ahsoka asked not happy that she couldn't help out

"For one your only fourteen you're not a pilot and you're not just fighting droids most of the capital ships are manned by people so I will teach you how to fight but you are not joining me on the battlefield" Anakin said in a tune that say 'do not question'.

She nods happy to at least can learn so thing

"Anakin I didn't know you become a knight" said Adi as she walk up behind the two Padawans

Anakin sighed and explained everything that has happen over the couple of month beside him and Aayla dating. To say she was shocked at the Council was like saying Tatooine was have a lot of sand. She said that her resistance army will do hit and runs on CIS space after she has a word with the council and left. Before Anakin can do any a soldier come up to him

"Sir the CIS had gotten droids on the planet by cargo ships. We only had six soldier men killed and we need to rebuilt the planets cargo warehouse" said the soldier

"Why do we need to rebuild the warehouse" asked Anakin with an eyebrow rised

The soldier look nervous

-ten minutes before-

Baster fire covered the inside of the warehouse as light soldiers exit the warehouse only to see Commander Veers forcing his armored unit on another march in their walkers (AT-TE and AT-TX). The soldier warned Veers about the threat and how everyone was out and was a bit shocked when Veers ordered his walkers to destroy the building. If a droid could feel fear it would of when the main doors open up to see close to sixty walkers opening fire on them

-Now-

Anakin just nodded before heading to his room

-Coruscant-

"I don't care count just have Skywalker killed" Order Palpatine or Darth Sidious in anger

"But master it will be hard to get close to Skywalker the fact that his penthouse is know the 501st headquarters which is always guarded by clones and he a skilled warrior" replied the Count

"Just get it done" Yelled the sith lord as he cut the holoprojector

Unknown to both of the sith they were heard by a listen bug that was placed by Jango fett

(Thanks for reading and sorry for the crappy fight scene review on how to get better if you can. I planning to take a break from this story to start up a new star wars story but it will not be updated as much as this one. Question why are there no Anakin paired with any other women other then Padme, Ahsoka and sometime Barriss I seen Obi story's where he has a harem. Some here my challenge for you guy/gals pair Anakin with any other girl other then the Padme, Ahsoka or Barriss or a harem if that is what you wish but the girls can't be OC sorry to those who like OCs)


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

Jango stared at the screen thinking how to act on this. Not only did Palpatine turn out to be Darth Sidious but he's in commanded of Count Dooku. He could take the info to the Jedi but the chances of them screwing things up is high or he could get it to Anakin which the Jedi and the Senate could say he's trying to take control of the republic.

"Commander Blackout get me any commanders clone or not that is on Coruscant here now, I don't care how just get them here" He ordered a Stealth Operations trooper getting a Yes sir "Trooper get me General Skywalker now" Jango then ordered the trooper in change of Communications system

A hologram of Anakin appeared in front of him "What is it Jango" asked Anakin

"Sir Palpatine is a Sith Master sir I also recommend before go after him we name a new supreme Chancellor as the Senate will calm your making a power play and they have a chance of putting a CIS spy in office" Said Jango

Anakin disappeared from the hologram and after a couple of minutes he reappeared. "I'm on my way along with a few Jedi commanders see you in a few days"

A few days later Anakin returned to Coruscant and sent Ahsoka back to the temple saying he will get her when they ready to leave. A debate among the commanders is who should be the new supreme chancellor with the most popular ones being Padme Amidala and Bail Organa. An Admiral by the name of Gial Ackbar said to ask both of them at the same time who wants to be the Chancellor which most agree. Anakin order Jango to tell the Jedi as he and his team of Jedi and Clone Assassins kill or arrest Darth Sidious.

Anakin and his team enters the Chancellor office

"Anakin what going on" asked an confused Sidious

"It over Sidious come quietly and you will get a military trail if you don't you will be killed" said Anakin as he and the Jedi with him drawing they lightsaber's and the clones blades flicking out.

Sidious shocked to find out he was caught. Sidious let out a Force scream stunning the Jedi he flew through the air towards Anakin only for him to move to the side and cut him half then used his wrist blade on his head slamming the now dead sith lord to the ground. The clone assassin turned around to deal with a team of Senate guard who were loyal to Sidious. One Assassin ducked under a blaster shot then rammed his blades through a guard head while his team mate just cut a guard head off. The Assassin Commander jumped on a senate guard ramming his blades into his neck then before the guard body hit the ground he jumped on the last guard who was firing wildly and rammed both of his blades though his head

"Good work troopers. Are you three all right" said Anakin praising the clones and talking to the Jedi getting yes sir or my head is killing me. It was at this point that a team of Jedi changed into the room lightsaber's at the ready

"Anakin where Sidious did he get away" yelled Windu. Anakin just pointed to the body next to him. "Good work Anakin" Praised Windu

"Now for the hard part getting a new Chancellor" said Anakin as he pressed a button on the Chancellor that called a Senate meeting

After thirty minutes the Senators were waiting for the Chancellor only to shocked that it was Anakin with Windu next to him and a Clone assassin commander on the other

"Today we have found out that the Chancellor was a sith lord. He resisted arrested and tried to kill multiply Jedi and was killed" Yelled Windu allowing his voice go through out the senate chamber.

"Will senators Amidala and Organa report to the Chancellor office now" said Anakin as the Chancellors podium lowered back into the holding office. Within a couple of minutes the two senators were in the Chancellor

"Look one of you two are going to be the new Chancellor and you need to decide" Anakin said watching the two. He can see Obi wan in the corner of his eye watching him

The two senators then tried to give the role to the other until Padme asked "Why didn't you asked for a vote for a Chancellor back in the Senate Chamber"

"Because that will take too much time and a lot of them only care for themselves and will allow a CIS spy to become Chancellor for credits" said Anakin

During the hours of argument between the two, Anakin used the time to talk to Obi wan

"So master how life living with the Senator" Asked Anakin

"it fine what about you being supreme commander of the Republic army" Asked Obi wan

"It would be easier if the Council can get off my back first they sent Aayla to try and step down and leave the military but she knew I wouldn't and just simple followed me around helping and now they give me a Padawan to get me to quit" Said Anakin annoyed

"Wait you a knight" said Obi wan thinking he missed Anakin becoming a knight

"No I'm still your Padawan" Said Anakin much to the shock of Obi wan

"I still don't know what the Council was smoking that day" said Windu walking up to the two

"Master Windu I know you don't want to join the war but will you lead the Coruscant guard to keep the peace" said Anakin hoping for windu to say yes

"Do I have to work with Jango" asked Windu

"Jango is in changed of Spec ops so the chances are small" said Anakin

"Find I want the commander to report to the Temple as soon as he can" said Windu

"Sending a massage to them now" said Anakin

"Them" Asked Windu

"Yeah two Clone Shock trooper battalions and 4 light trooper battalions so that six commanders" Said Anakin

After the argument the two senators agreed that Padme is to be the Chancellor and Bail Organa will be her advisor. Anakin want back to his apartment to see delta squad waiting outside. When he went side he see his girlfriend reading. He walked up her to and gave her a kiss. After some dinner the two headed to bed

(This will be the last chapter for a while as I'm working on a new story. Thanks to all of those people who reviewed and followed the story and I hope you guys/gals will have a great Christmas or whatever you guys celebrate when it arrived)


	7. Not a Chapter

**Hey to anyone that reads this.**

 **The Reason I haven't updated the story in a long time is that I been busy with work and lost track of where I was going with this story. I tried to rewrite the story but found myself question where I will go with the story.**

 **So I giving the story to anyone who things they can write it well.**

 **\- The Challenger 2-**


End file.
